


Surety

by LeeBarnett



Series: One-shots and drabbles [9]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: 3. kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s





	Surety

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from my tumblr! Original post can be found [here!](https://unexistinator.tumblr.com/post/167464932546/3-for-dakavendish)

It starts out soft. Slow and lingering, more trembling exchange of breath than actual kissing. Cavendish’s fingers dance nervously over Vinnie’s shoulders, like he’s not sure where to put his hands. Vinnie’s own palms are cupping Cav’s hips, feeling awkwardly reminiscent of middle schoolers rocking from side to side during their first slow dance. 

“I’m not sure–” Cavendish mumbles against Vinnie’s mouth, mustache ticking and bristling with his words. Determined to free Cav from his uncertainty, Vinnie pulls him closer and deepens the kiss into something more, pulling on Cavendish’s lower lip and tightening his fingers in the back of Cav’s coat. 

Cavendish lets out a soft sound of surprise and arches into Vinnie, spine bowing forward and knees buckling a little. Vinnie holds Cavendish tighter, not wanting him to collapse, breaking the kiss so they’re both panting for air. 

“What were you gonna say?” Vinnie asks, voice low, his mouth pressed under Cavendish’s jaw. 

“Nothing,” Cavendish says faintly, and Vinnie smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments are love, comments are life
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets]!


End file.
